1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing a noise level in a vehicle having a soft top roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is popular in many vehicles to have removable roofs. By removing top portions of the vehicle, the driver and its occupants may enjoy the outside environment, such as the wind and sunshine. Most removable roofs are constructed of a fabric, canvas or other flexible material. The flexible material allows the easy removal of the roof from the vehicle, either through manually removing the roof or through a convertible roof system wherein the roof collapses into a back portion of the vehicle body. However, because of the use of this flexible material, oftentimes the wind moves the roof, thereby causing a higher interior noise level. At times, the noise level rises to a point, where at high speeds, communication within the vehicle is either difficult or even impossible. It would be advantageous to have a device which reduces the noise caused by movement of the flexible roof while the vehicle moves. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.